Let's Play A Game!
by Geekheart998
Summary: Rocky plays a game with CeCe and what does it mean? CeCe's up to something. And this is gonna be a long way till... IDK. Please please read and review!
1. Play a game to confess

Rocky Blue was sitting in her best friend CeCe's room. They were chatting as usual blah blah blah. But Rocky doesn't know something. CeCe may be acting normal chatting away. But she has a plan devised up in her head.

Rocky POV

Me and Ce- I mean CeCe and I, were chatting. About Beyonce and stuff. But then she looked at me with a sly look. I know that look, But I'm not going to say anything, but just experience how this goes. "So Rocky, I know who likes you." "Really? Who?" " Well let's play a game to find out." " ooh ooh! What game?" "It's called ' The Hint'." Now I was confused. It's not like… never mind.

" Yeah Rocky. I give you a hint about who likes you, and you try to get the answer!". That seems simple. " Ok let's start!".

CeCe POV

Heh Heh. She doesn't even suspect a thing. Look, I'm finally going to man up and try to confess my love to her. Except we play a game. I wanted to make it fun! " First hint: This person always asks you about something." She was thinking. Then, " Deuce. He's always asking me about his sales." " Nope.". " What?" " ok next hint: This person may annoy you a lot with something" …. "Gunther?" " Heck No!". " Ok next hint: This person has always been there for you and pushed you into stuff.". She should get this right. It's easy! " Ty?" " Oh hell no! You can't go out with your own brother." She slapped my arm for swearing. Hey, that would be crazy if she dated her brother! Couldn't take it! Then she unexpectedly said " …. You?" I was so shocked at what she said. I just sat there staring at her eyes for a moment. I was shocked there. Paralyzed. Then I finally moved and ran out the fire escape up a few floors. " CeCe? CeCe where're you going?" I didn't answer her. Then I made it to the top roof and sat there and cried. Cried into the night…

Rocky POV

I didn't know what just happened. But… did I get the hint correct? Does she really like me? I ran out and up the fire escape. She's not in neither of the floors so she must be at the roof. I heard sobbing along the way up. So I hurried up the escape as fast as I can. Then I see A girl with her head buried in its knees. CeCe … I came up and sat next to her trying to comfort her. " CeCe. CeCe stop crying." I said. But she continued sobbing. Then she pulled her head up a little and looked at me. " Why? After I told you my biggest secret!" she cried back. So it is true. _She liked me. No love actually. _But I started to think? Who was there for me all the time? Who pushed me into the troubles that I got grounded for? Who made me stand out and shine out? All of that, was _CeCe. _I closed my eyes to think…. Yes. Yes. I was meant to be with her. No matter if I turned into a Lesbo, I was meant to be with her. I pulled her head up. She looked at me. " What do you want? I was wrong. You don't like me. I'll never be with you! You're too perfect, sexy, smart, and the greatest friend anyone could ever have!". I blushed madly at what she said. I giggled. Then I looked at her again. This is it. " But what if I told you that you were right?". " I would love that. But for now, we'll just stay as friends. Or worse none.". " But you…" Then.. I pulled her face to my lips and kissed her. " You were right all along." I whispered to her as we kissed. She kissed back. Then we pulled away. " You… You.." I rolled my eyes and pulled her into another kiss. She was on top of me so she kissed back with full force until I laid on the roof floor. She slipped her tongue into my mouth. Then… she bit my lip and slipped her hand into my shirt a little. I moaned as she did her thing. I pulled back giggling. " You have smooth skin" I blushed a little. Then, I said " I'm sorry if my kiss wasn't great. It was my first-" I got interrupted as she kissed me again.

_Few minutes later…_

I was back in my room. That kiss. It was amazing. I hopped off to bed dreaming about her. Then… I heard footsteps. Whoever was tiptoeing better knock it off! I kept my head in my pillow remaining still. Then something touched me. I was shocked but didn't make a peep.

Something nipped my ear. I moaned a little. It was so shocking yet comfortable. Then, " CeCe?". the person giggled a little. " Sorry, I just wanted to play another game." " Right now?… well ok." " Truth or Dare?" I thought about that. Then I said,

" Dare.". She giggled slyly. " I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with _me._"

" Gladly." Then she sat at the tip of my feet and then she leaned in to my face and our lips touched. Later on,

We ended up making out. She tore out my clothes. " Sexy" she muttered when she saw me in a black bra. I blushed madly as we kissed. I moaned as she bit my lip and explored my stomach with her hands. " Oh…" I moaned. I grabbed a fistful of her shirt and pulled it towards me. This night turned out great. We made out and I finally gave away my virginity to Cece. Fascinating. This was a fun game night for me heh heh…

Was it great? Hope you enjoyed! Please review. I didn't feel like writing this cuz I couldn't think of anything else much. But give me a lot of reviews PLLLLLEASE?


	2. Hide and sexily Seek!

Hey hey hey! Thanks a lot for the reviews. You think I went a little too far on that last chapter? ….. Just read the dang story… Warning: Lemon scene!

Rocky POV

It's morning! Today's gonna be a bright day! I did my usual morning routine( brush teeth, shower, hair, clothes, and breakfast). I ran out the fire escape to CeCe's apartment. Then… I somehow fell on my butt when I ran up. And…. I almost peed in my pants. Arrrgh! I stood up and walked up to the Jones apartment. I feel like I'm welcomed here all the time. I opened the window and climbed in. " Hey hey hey!" I chanted. It was 6:00 in the morning and CeCe swore to me that she would wake up super early. But why isn't she awake? I wondered around for a bit. Then I found a letter on the counter.

_Rocky,_

_I'm up! But first, let's play a game of hide n' seek please? Try to find me heh heh. If you do, you're in for a sexy surprise!_

_Your _

_Redhead, _

_CeCe_

I wondered. Another game? But since it's only 6:19 in the morning, I guess I should play for a bit. Reminds me of when we were kids. I settled down my backpack and walked around looking for her. I first searched her bedroom, the kitchen, and Mrs. Jones's bedroom. She's in neither of those places. But when I arrived back in the living room, my backpack was gone! Who took it? Wait… It was CeCe. Yeah she's sort of the mischievous girl, but I didn't know how she took my backpack so fast since it's filled with all my textbooks! I smiled a little and laid down on the couch a little. Then I heard a crumple on my butt. What was it? I stood up and found another note on the couch.

_You didn't look everywhere yet! Hint: Go to my bedroom's bed for a little and close your eyes. Go go! It's 6:30 now so run!_

I followed the note and went to her bedroom. Then I laid on her bed for a moment. So soft. Then a piece of paper landed on me. It said:

_Peek-a-boo!_

I looked around. Then, something clasped my mouth and hands. The hands were soft, but I was terrified. Then something hit me and I dozed off for minutes.

_10 minutes later…_

I woke up and looked around. Why am I in my black bra? Why am I in my underwear?(good thing it's plain black, not Justin Starr). My eyes are closing on me a little. Then I finally opened my eyes wide and saw… CeCe sitting in front of me. " Ce-CeCe? Why am I in my bra? And what are you doing here?" " Relax! It's just 6:42. I have that surprise for you. But relax when you get it alright?" "Ok…". Then she grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss. A big, passionate one. Her tongue rolled around my lips and I open it for her. I danced my tongue with hers and had fun. Then something unusual happened. She unclasped my bra open. I pulled back surprised a little. " Relax! It's going to be gentle." I thought about it for a moment. Then, " Ok…" I replied. This time I pull her back into a kiss. She pulled my bra down and pulled away. She stared at my breasts in awe. Well, I guess they must've grown in the past few years now that I'm 15 and CeCe's 14. " Continue now, redhead." I said slyly to her. She smirked at me. Then… she sucked on my breast nipple and I moan in pleasure. I don't know what she was doing, but it felt so good. Then she pulled away. " Was that good?" I nodded. " Good. There's more. It's 6:59 so we still have time. I sighed in relief. Then.. She pulled my underwear down. As soon as she saw my vagina in view she stared in awe and said, " Damn, Rocky…". Wow, I gotta say, I must've felt wet during my surprise. " Are you sure?". I didn't know what she meant so I nodded anyways. She leaned down to my vagina and gave it a lick. "oh…CeCe…" I moan. She gave it more licks and I moan out her name. She then started kissing my vagina. I finally climaxed at her. " You taste good, you know…" I blushed. " Next step" I was afraid and whimpered a little. " Don't be afraid! I'll take this gentle. Promise." " You promise?" She nodded. Then I nodded at her. Then, she stuck a finger inside me. It hurt a little. But then it turned to pleasure. " Faster…" I moan. She penetrated faster and I moan out her name. " CeCe!" after a few more moments I scream out her name as I climaxed. As soon as she pulled out, she pulled me into a passionate kiss and rubbed my breast. " Soft…" I blushed a little. Then I moaned. She pulled away and stared at me. " Was that a good surprise?" I thought about what just happened. Then I replied, " Yes. It was awesome!" I replied. I got into my clothes later on and me and Ce- I mean CeCe and I walked to school together enjoying and savoring every moment we talk about our lives. About what more things we're going to do. And all the sexy times…

So this is my first veer M rated story. I know it sucked, but at least give some reviews. Review and I'll give you some more sexy time later. If my sister doesn't see me… Oh I forgot! Thanks to Red X aka Redhood for giving me the greatest suggestions for the story! Keep it up, red!


	3. Rock's Push Pops

_Hey hey hey! I am sooo sorry that I haven't been there to update this story. But this chapter's going to be very special. I got inspiration for this chapter when I was at summer camp sucking and eating a Push Pop ( the red flavor one).Then when I was pushing it in and out of my mouth at the gym, I got an idea for a sexy Rocky/CeCe scene. Not that I'm into *gulp* sex or anything. Just had a weird yet exciting idea that popped in my head. Ok then…. Read…_

Rocky POV

Ahh! After what happened this morning with CeCe "pleasuring" me, I felt so ready for school. Well I was acting a bit giddy on my insides. Oi… _riiiing! _Yay! the school bell ring and now I get to go home! Oh. I forgot. Me and CeCe discussed something about me doing something with her…I forgot. I skipped along the walls to the school doors with everyone bustling to there. What a crowd… Just as I brushed my shoulder past the corner, a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me along the corner. Then I was pushed against the wall and lips pushed forcefully on mine. I heard a faint moan. _It was CeCe._ Her tongue brushed against my lips and I gladly open my entrance, our tongues dancing with each other. CeCe may be a wild and outgoing girl, but she has never been this wild on me since what happened this morning. Then after a few minutes of comfy make out session, I pulled away. The hallway lights were out except for the ceilings.

" So how was school today heh heh?" I asked. " Oh it was fine thanks to you. But now that I was thinking of you sooo much, I got a D- on my math test!" she exclaimed. I felt bad. We've been studying that for only an hour. ( She instantly fell asleep after 59 minutes of explaining the skills in the library, moaning that she never wanted to read math stuff again). " Oh I'm so sorry! It must be my fault…" I said sadly as I lay my head on her shoulder. " No it's not Rocky boo. It's my fault actually for dreaming about this morning so much and focusing on you instead of what you taught me" she replied as she pecked my lips softly. " Now come on. I got to finish up some work. That's so unlike me somehow." she said as we walked out the doors. As we saw our apartment in our view, I totally forgot something. " CeCe! I totally forgot to get some stuff for my mom at the dollar store so uh, would you mind if you walked home alone instead? I'm sorry…". She looked at me happily and said, " Sure. I'd be glad to just for you!" she said. Then she waved at me as she crossed the street. I waved at her back as I walked the other side of the sidewalk to the store and saw.

Then when I got there, I walked in, smelling that dusty smell that I always smell. I grabbed some milk, eggs ( poor chicks…), and some pancake mix in the freezer section. Then I walked to the check-out counter. I looked at the boxes of candy under me and I spotted some Push Pops. I grabbed the strawberry one and a few others and I handed my stuff to the cashier. Then after I got my stuff and went out, I settled down on a bench and opened my Push Pop and started to lick and suck on it and pushing it in and out of my mouth enjoying and savoring the strawberry. I got up, grabbed my bags of food, and walked home. Then when I sucked on my Push Pop, I had an idea. I big, wild, _sexy idea that popped in my head. And yes, it involves CeCe…_ I smiled devishly as I walked home, excited for what I have in store for her…

…...

I finally got to CeCe's apartment. She was sitting there watching some TV on the couch slouching a bit like always. " Hey hey hey!" I greeted. She looked at me. " Hiya! What did you buy?" she asked happily. " Oh just some milk, eggs ugh, and pancake mix. Oh and I got a few extra Push Pops!" I replied. Then she got up and kissed me passionately on the lips. I moved my lips in sync with hers. We pulled away.

" So uh… let's go watch some TV shall we?" I asked. " Sure! Which movie do you wanna watch?" CeCe asked. I thought of the movies that she had. Then I chose, " Scream 4" I said. " Woah Rocky. Are you sure? That's my mom's movie that she bought and she doesn't let anyone else touch it." she said. " Hmmm….. That's not the CeCe I know. My CeCe wouldn't be afraid to take risks and sneak stuff out hmmm?" I said slyly.

" And my Rocky wouldn't be pressuring me to get into trouble by sneaking out an R rated movie that's super scary huh?". 'Well she is right. I would never do that.' I thought. But, " Come on. You can do it…" I said in a _seductive_ tone. I have never talked that way before, but maybe that'll charm her. She walked to me and smirked. " Fine" she said and gave me a peck on the lips.

Miss Jones wasn't home. CeCe told me that she had a graveyard shift. She ran into her room. Then 5 minutes later she came out with a DVD case that had a white mask with its mouth opened agape and its view of the face on a side view. " I got it. Just for you Rocky Boo. Are you happy now?" she said in a lazy way. " Yup. Thanks redhead!" I said. I grabbed the DVD. I slipped it in the movie receiver while CeCe was making a bag of popcorn in the kitchen. Then when the popcorn was done, CeCe walked over to the couch with a bucket of popcorn and we snuggled while watching the movie. It feels so good and so relaxing when I snuggle with _my girl. _She has the smell of an angel. (Of course every girl who cares more about their appearance smells good). Then when the part where the scream guy with the mask came in and stabbed the guy, CeCe whined in horror and hid her face in my chest.

" Don't worry. It isn't real, CeCe. You are safe with me and no one will come in and stab you like a maniac." I said as I hugged her. Then the scream guy held an ax and stabbed the other guy 5 times. I heard women screaming and footsteps spreading. Ok that freaked me out! I buried my head in CeCe's head whining. " I told you, Rocky! I should've snuck that movie out of my mom's room!" She said in a muffled voice. I hopped out of the couch and instantly ejected the movie, put it back in the box, and threw it. Now… it's dark in here. No lights. " Rocky? Rockkkkyyyy. Where are you?" she asked wandering around. " I'm right here. Just follow my voice. And I-" I got interrupted as I fell down on the couch. Someone underneath me. My face was on a cushiony texture. I didn't know what it was but I gave it one touch and I heard, " ROCKY! Get out of my tits!" I heard CeCe scream. I knew it. I giggled and blushed a deep red as I got up. " Heh heh! You ok?" I said nervously. Why isn't my blush gone? Now she sees it! Then I see her blush. Wow I calmed my senses and now I could see a little bit in the dark. So that means what I planned should come out well. I licked my lips as I smacked my lips on CeCe's.

At first CeCe froze. I mean, I was never the one to make the first move. Have I? Anyways, she calmed down and moved her lips in rhythm with mine. I pulled away a little. " I'm going to show you what I have in mind _redhead…_" I whispered seductively as I pulled her back to my lips. She moaned as I licked her lip slyly and she surrendered and opened. Then I was ready…

As our tongues danced, I teasingly tugged at her shirt. She moaned a bit. Then I pulled it up, exposing her nudity (with her bra on). I pulled back and stared at her body. 'Dang. She's so sexy! I'm going to take her. Luckily, I have my Push Pops on my stock' I thought. " You are sexier than I thought cutie!" I said. She blushed. " Go on, Rocks. Do what you 'Have in mind' for me" she said laughing. " OK, but I think you'll either like it or regret it" I said in a slight sad tone. Her head got close to mine. " I won't regret it. Just do your strut Rocks." she said. Then I pulled her head to my lips. As I moved my lips to her neck and bit and sucked on it, I unclipped her bra and pulled it down. " You won't be needing this," I threw the bra across the room " For now redhead" I said to her.

" You little bad-a-" I interrupted her as I kissed her forcefully again and then the first step: I rubbed and squeezed her breasts. " Rocky….. Faster Rocky!" she moaned. I was now shocked and thinking of something. Who would think, Rocky Blue 'pleasuring' a popular yet crude girl like CeCe? And who would think of CeCe, the outgoing, good looking and test failure girl going out would me, Rocky Blue, the shy, nerdy (and geeky), mature and responsible girl?…. I let all of those thoughts loose as I focused. Then I let loose of my hands out of CeCe's breasts. " Now was that good redhead?" I asked. " That… was an awesome feeling Rocky. I never knew how naughty you could be, or about to be…." she said. I blushed as she poked at my nose. I looked at her body.

Dang, she's more sexier than me with the perfectly soft stomach and no body fat. Me? I have an average body. No body fat but average. Then I felt a poke on my head. I looked up. " Rocks, your eyes are up here. I know how amazed you are at my-" I panicked a tiny bit and leaned down to her breast and sucking and biting all over it while pinning her down with my other hand. "…. Rocks…." I heard her moan. " Continue…". I continued for a few minutes with all of the moans, or should I say,_ sexy and breathy _moans from her mouth.

I pulled away and gave her a light kiss on her lips. " You are so freakin' sexy you know that? But I'm about to take a part of it away. If that's the way you want it…" I said slyly. She smirked. I looked at the bottom region part of her body. " I wonder what's been hiding in there huh?" I said. I slowly (and teasingly) slid her pajama pants down and threw it across the room, landing where the DVD landed. Then I leaned down and used my teeth to pull her panties down to her ankles. When I took a look at her vaginal area, I was amazed. _Her juicy spot, wet and bright just waiting for me._ " Wow… what an amazing sight you have CeCe…". She smirked and blushed. Then I was ready.

I leaned down to her vagina, and gave it a lustful look before I gave it a slow lick. I heard a moan. " Keep going Rocks…" was all I heard before I started sucking on her clit fast and gentle. I heard loud moans from her. I wanna stop, but she tastes so good! I wonder how she does that. Then I shove my tongue deep inside her. " Rockyyy!". I ignore and lick her insides. Then I pulled away.

" Now it's time for the grand finale. But don't worry. You won't regret this." I said. " Hmph. Are you sure Rocks? 'Cause I know that smirk and look on your petite cute face right now, and I can tell that I'm going to regret it." she said with a slight attitude. " Oh don't worry cutie.". I flashed my famous toothy smile. She blushed a deep red.

I checked my pants and I saw my three Push Pops, juicy inside and ready to be flavored. " Let's start with the red flavor" I said. " What flavor? Rocks are you-" I laid a finger on her lips. But first things first before my Push Pops, I teased her by shoving my finger a little bit inside her, wiggling it. " Ohhh…. Rocks faster!" I heard. I slid my fingers in a little more and tickled her walls a bit more. She moved around with her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling I was giving her. I heard a loud moan before her juice came out and I pulled out my fingers and started to lick it. " Ooh. You taste like cherry. You are a cherry actually." I said laughing. Then, ( Finally! I've been waiting!) I hesitated a bit before I grabbed my Push Pop and nudged it into her. " Rocky what the heck is that?". " Don't worry! It's safe.". Then I shoved it in deep inside and started to bob it in and out afterwards. She moaned loudly. I slid it in at a faster speed this time, just to hear her moan louder. Then finally, I pulled it out, wet with her juices. I then sucked on it and tasting it. " Well, thanks to you the flavor improved! Let's go more, if you want" I said. She nodded slightly.

I grabbed my blue flavor one and popped the cap open. Then I shoved it in, going more and more faster this time. " Faster Rocks faster!". I heard her and increased my speed. Then, I felt a gentle something in her. It must be her cherry. But wait. I'm about to pop it. Would that be safe? " Continue Rocks! I'll be ok." she said. Then I slid the Push Pop in more and I heard her moan loudly. Finally, I heard a pop sound and I realized that I broke her. And finally, her juices came running out again and I pulled out, sucking on it and enjoying the flavor. " Mmm! You do taste so good I swear! I'm done for now." I said happily. " That was awesome Rocky. More better than me. And uh… My mom just texted me saying that she's on her way home with food so I better get changed" she said. Then she walked around ( still nude) picking up her clothes and putting them back on. While I was just sitting there sucking on my Push Pops still flavored by CeCe. As soon as she was back in her clothing, she sat down and planted a kiss on my lips. " Thanks. I love you." she said. Then her mom came in. " Hey Rocky Hi CeCe! How did it go?" she asked. " Oh it was fun…. And we had an amazing and pleasuring night." I said looking at her playfully. "… Ok then… I got chicken wings for you guys!" she laid a box on the table. Then as she passed by the TV…

" Who touched my Scream 4 movie?". Oh we're dead.

_I know _


	4. Ganged and almost raped 1

**Happy ReCe week ppl! I'm making this a special yet… I don't know the word to describe this chapter part but it's going to be one of my special chapter parts ever! I commemorate this to my favorite couple! Please read on and review! And thanks for all the reviews for this story! **

_Rocky's POV_

I was walking with CeCe back to our apartment. Somehow, she felt a little giddy today, hugging my and nuzzling and kissing my neck…. Maybe it was from last night. "CeCe, are you okay?" I asked worried a little. " Psh! Yeah I'm okay! More than okay, you know heh heh!" she replied, nudging my elbow a little. "You know, if it's from last night, you could've just told me." I said. CeCe smiled a little nervously. "Oh no it's not that. Last night was exciting though. It's…. uh…. eh I got nothing…" she said. I chuckled a little. "You're not mad at me are you?" CeCe asked. " No of course not! Why?" I said. " Uh… Eh, I don't know". Then we arrived at our apartment building, and we sat down on the steps. We sat down, relaxing from dancing on Shake it Up!. CeCe rested her head on my shoulder, nipping my neck a little. I bit my lip, trying not to moan. But dear, she found my spot. I moaned silently. Then later… My phoned buzzed and I picked it up. It was a text from Ty, saying that Mom told me to pick up a few things from the store. " Uh CeCe, I know how much you want me now, but I got to go down to the store to pick up a few things for my mom. So would you mind waiting for me in your apartment?" I asked sweetly. " I don't mind at all Boo! See ya!" she replied. She gave me a short passionate kiss and then went back into the building. Ah… her kisses… I snapped out of it and headed down the street to the store.

I walked by Crusty's and was about to head across the street when I saw an alley and saw a… well a very cute guy. He smiled at me and said, " Hey there beautiful, would you like to try a sample of my family's homemade chocolate milk? It's pure from my barn!" he said. I blushed a little. Wow, who knew how beautiful I could be to other people? " Uh sure hee hee!" I said giggling a little. I grabbed a cup. It smelled so good. I got to admit, I am a bit of a chocoholic and loves anything chocolate, but sometimes I got to lay it off a little so I could stay fit. I took a sip. Wow it tastes so good! I drank the whole cup and then I stood there frozen. And before I realized that it was drugged with something that made someone black out, I blacked out, and felt myself hit the concrete floor.

_Meanwhile at CeCe's apartment…_

CeCe's POV

Where is Rocky? It's been 30 minutes and it doesn't take that long to just get some stuff at the store, give it to her mom, and head back here! I sense that there's something up with her, and headed out to find her.

I walked all around town finding her. I didn't know the store she was going to. After all, there are many markets and stores around here. Then I finally ended back near Crusty's building. I was a bit mad. but then I saw an alley and sat down, trying to think where she went. Then… I swore I smelled the scent of roses. And a bit of weird chocolate… But I just ignored it and sat to think…

Rocky's POV

… I opened my eyes. Where am I? I felt a bit cold and I looked at my body and realized I'm nude. Completely naked and stripped down. My hands were tied together, my feet were also tied together, and there was a gag in my mouth. I saw a dirty, stone wall in front of me, and some boxes. So I must be in a warehouse, and someone unexpectedly kidnapped me. Now that's just wrong, and weird…

Later, I saw three men in black masks come in. " Yo, G. She's awake!" one of them said. Then I saw all three of them take their masks out. I recognized the cute guy from the alley. And… GUNTHER? What the heck is he doing here? I tried wriggling out of the bounds that held my hands and feet. But Gunther chuckled. " Oh Rocky. So strong. That was what I admired about you the most." I rolled my eyes. Seriously? He could do better than that! Wait… what am I saying? " You know Rocky, I always wanted you. I always needed you actually._ In me…_" he said. I tried to throw up. I would never, not in a million years, not in the afterlife, would I have sex with him! " But I was shocked when one of my comrades told me that you told me that you and CeCe are together now. Oh how I despise that bitchy fire ball. She is an annoying nuisance…" I got enraged and angry at what she said and muffled some mad words that you wouldn't know.

" Hahaha, wimp! You can't speak! All we hear is muffled and stupid ugly words about whatever's!" the cute guy said. " Oh you didn't know Rocky? I spied on you every day and night, you doing 'it' with CeCe. I even saw what you did to her last night!" he said angrily. My eyes just popped. How did I not see him? Then he leaned to my face, untied my gag, and then started kissing me roughly. He even slipped his tongue in my mouth. I didn't move mine, but he pushed my shoulders on the wall real hard and I gave up. I tried using my feet to kick him in his private area, but he grabbed my ass and squeezed it hard and I squealed. Then he started rubbing it. I thought I heard him mutter, " So wet and smooth…" but I got back to reality. He pulled away, one hand on my pussy, and now the other, on my breasts. He started massaging them and pinching them, and I couldn't take it and yelled, "CEEECEEEE!" . Then Gunther punched me in the stomach and I yelped in pain.

CeCe's POV

I sat down for a few minutes, and then I heard someone yell my name loud. It sounded like….. ROCKY! I saw the building where the sound came from and ran over there. I saw a window and peeked through it. I saw Rocky sitting against a wall. And… Gunther? Rocky was naked and stripped down. He was massaging her breast and rubbing her '_gulp', _ass. She looked so angry and freaked out, trying to wriggle. But two men were holding her back and one was kissing her. I realized… she's getting abused and… raped… I got so angry when I saw tears flowing down her face. I threw a big rock at the window, which made all the glass shatter, and I hopped through the window, enraged.

I ran to the gang with Rocky over there. They must've not noticed me until… " HEY! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY GIRL!" I yelled loud and clear before I ran to them, grabbed them, and punched them in the face, stomach, and areas they wouldn't want to be hit. After I finished up the two guys, I saw Gunther. " Well, Well, Well! You came for your girl. Well now she's mine, and you can't-" Before he could finish his sentence, I ran and jumped on him, punching his face and all his other parts, beating the shit out of him like I was beating up that one guy who almost tried to attempt to kiss Rocky ( That was before we admitted our feelings). Yeah, that guy ended up in the hospital for 5 months straight and I got 2 months of detention… Anyways, I saw him all bruised up already and I finished him up with one last punch on his private area. He yelped and then I got up. He finally blacked out, all bruised up around all his parts, and clothes ripped. I looked at the other men, they were still blacked out. Then I got to Rocky. She was squealing in either delight, or freaked out. I used my pocket knife to cut the ropes out of her hands and feet. Then she stood up and hugged me.

" Oh CeCe you saved me! I'm so happy I can just squeeze you!" she said excitedly. Ok first of all, this is the first time she's hugging me while she's completely naked. And second, she's squeezing me too tight! I pulled away, looking at her sexy body up and down. She blushed a bit. Then I finally spotted a big bruise on her stomach. " Rocky what's that bruise on your stomach?" I asked. She looked at her stomach and frowned. " Oh uh… Gunther punched my when I was… trying to kick him…. and…. it hurts so much!" she said with tears flowing. Ok my anger meter's starting to increase. I grabbed Rocky and went to Gunther. And then I punched and kicked him in the stomach. Hard. Then I looked at Rocky and asked, "Happy now babe?", and she nodded. Then I spotted a wet liquid dripping from her pussy. "Ok what's with the wet ass Rocky?" I asked a bit mad. "Well… uh….. Gunther started touching me and rubbing me…. there." she said sadly. Now my anger meter just hit the Angry-As-Hell spot and I ran to Gunther and kicked him in the ass many times, releasing my anger.

"There, now he's completely bruised up!" then she grabbed my face and kissed me passionately, calming me down. Then she rubbed my vagina through my pants and I moaned, calming down a bit, and getting a bit wet. Then she pulled away. "Calm down now, Boo! You're gonna burst." I took a breath and calmed down. " Now, uh, let's go find your clothes shall we?" I said. Then I squeezed her breasts and she squealed happily. Then we went to find her clothes. WE found them 5 minutes later, behind a box near a door.

_Back at the apartment…_

Rocky's POV

Ah I feel so warm! Back in my apartment cuddling with CeCe in the couch. She's just so warm. And the warehouse was just too cold. Then as I tried to go and get the TV remote, CeCe grabbed me by the waist and faced me. " Uh uh! I'm gonna have to get the sex and odor of Gunther HessenFucker out of you before we do anything!" I giggled at her smirk. "Ok." I replied. Then minutes later, we both ended up naked and we were making out, with CeCe eating me out right now, and me enjoying and moaning until I climaxed. I think Gunther 'HessenFucker' has gotten out of me now, and CeCe Jones has slipped in, kicking HessenFucker out of me.. Then finally I climaxed and CeCe lapped and sucked up my juices. I got up, both of us slipping back our clothes on, and back to where we were cuddling, and me finally reaching the remote. We just sat there cuddling while watching TV…

**Wowza! So what did you think of this chapter? I tried to make it, more adventurous and a bit of revenge and anger in it. But at least I made it a happy ending. No no no, I didn't mean I'm ending this story yet! I will update it. Maybe later in sometime but IDK… so please review and give me some suggestions on what I should do next! I solemnly promise that more and more and more chapters will be to infinity and beyond! Heh heh now I slipped a bit of Buzz Lightyear in it… review or Imma change this status to complete… Jk there…. but still that may happen... ;)**


	5. Ganged and almost raped 2

**Hai! Really sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long. I just haven't had any ideas. Writing on a sheet of paper didn't help me either so I'm just gonna try to type up what happened in the story so far and uh... you know... Maybe I can make Ce get kidnapped by Deuce like that last chapter! Well... just read the story. Maybe I can call this Ganged and Almost Raped 2...**

CeCe's POV

I'm sitting in the park near the pond waiting for Rocky. Or someone. Rocky's kind of busy right now. And Flynn, as usual off at Henry's. But at least Rocky said that she'd meet me here any minute. I hope it's now. It's not like she ditched me for some event. She's my best friend and my girlfriend... and my paradise of pleasure... and my teddy bear... And my mentor... and my snuggly wuggly... and my boo... and my- You know what I get it already! She's my everything! Heey I used the details to make the main idea... Hey! I could've sworn a few minutes ago I heard someone call my name... Nah that must be a stalker. Glad that person's gone...

I decided to splash some water off the pond onto my face, hoping that by the time I wipe the water off, my boo will be right next to me. I used my sleeve to wipe all the water off. Then when my face was completely dry, I looked around. No one was there. I sighed... Then I heard slow footsteps behind me. I smelt the air. I always smell Rocky's vanilla perfume that gets me so wild on her... But I don't smell that smell. It smells like... smells like... cheap cologne. Hey I remember Deuce always sprayed some sort of cologne bottle with no label on it... Wait... I think it is Deuce. Holy moly I wonder-_ Bang!_ I felt a pain on my head felt the concrete hit me with a thud. Then all I heard was a "Nice job, man!", before I blacked out...

Rocky's POV

I was just done from the book signing for Katie Alender's Bad Girls Don't Die series. I was gushing when I met her. She is my favorite author! Squeeeee! I walked out of the public library and headed down the street to the pond to meet up with CeCe. You know, that reminds me. I still feel really bad for lying to her that I was going to an important meeting for the Honors Students. Although she almost caught me when she was 'obviously' thinking that I would be at the Book Signing event. I should just confess to her the truth. I know how lonely and sad she feels when she's alone or ditched by all of her friends. I feel so sorry for her... maybe some more of pleasure time or 'sexy time' as we call it for her. Now that should get her to run me wild for my pleasure... Now I gotta focus.

I arrived at the entrance gate of the pond, and I see CeCe there sitting on the edge of the pond. And why is she splashing water on her face? I ran up to her and yelled "CeCe I'm here!" But she didn't turn around. I guess she didn't hear me. I was about to yell her name again when I heard footsteps and then a big pressure was hit on my side and I fell to the ground with a thud. I couldn't open my eyes, but then I heard a "Nice job, man! Now go get her!" And by the time I realized that someone was moving my body and tying me to a tree, it just hit me. They were going to kidnap _her. _CeCe...

I finally opened my eyes after about 1 minute. Then I see... CeCe being dragged by two men. And one of them is Deuce?! Why would he want CeCe? I tried to struggle out of the bounds that held me back to the tree. "CeCe! CeCe wake up! It's me Rocky!" I yelled. But then a man stood in front of me and gave me a big blow on my face and I finally blacked out...

CeCe's POV

... Where am I? I thought I heard Rocky and she bought me back home. But this... this place is like... an abandoned building... with no stuff in it... except dust and half painted walls... And a few boxes stacked. And... Why do I feel so cold? And why is there tight metal above me? I looked down at my body and realized I was stripped down completely naked. No bra and no undies. What did they to my rare Victoria Secret underwear from an actual model that worn it that I won at the store? Then I looked above me, and realized that my arms were chained above my head. I tried to move my head but I felt a sharp pain on my neck. "Shit that hurts..." I winced at the pain. I was about to shut off my eyes but then...

I saw a group of boys come in from a door. One said, "Alright alright Boys! We finally got CeCe, and now let's finally get the fun you deserve!" One man said. That voice seems familiar. Wait... the smell of... cheap cologne... That must be Deuce! What would he want me for?

I saw him come up to me. "Hello, CeCe. I heard a word you just powed Gunther out from your 'Boo'! Or what I call the 'Smart Ass'..." he said. I growled in anger at him and kicked him in the balls. He winced in pain and fell down. Then two other boys came up to me and punched me in the stomach and face. I screamed in pain. Then I saw Deuce stand up. "I finally... got you now, Ce. And your Smart Ass Rocky won't be here to save you. Gunther here will guard the outside." I looked at the other man in the ski mask and saw a little bit of sparkles on his tee. Then he came up and gave me another painful blow on the heart. I winced in pain.

...Where is Rocky when I need her?

Rocky POV

... I finally opened my eyes. I saw the streets and buildings in front of me, and the gate. I was still alive! I thought someone like, trapped me in that abandoned building in the alley near Crusty's. I tried to get out the bounds on my arms. But they were too tight. Then I found one loose string. I pulled it, and the ropes were all untied. I got up and tried to figure out where those men went. I wanna give Deuce a mind of shitty blows he'll never forget!

... I got it! He must be there! He must've seen me at that time I was drugged. I ran out of the pond and headed to Crusty's around the corner.

I finally got to the building of Crusty's and headed into the alley. I stopped when I spotted *Gulp* Gunther walking back and forth in front of the door. Damn it! I have no choice but...

"Hey Gunther! Remember me?" I shouted as I walked towards him. "Rocky! How did you escape? ... Whatever. You won't get through me ever since last time we met." He said as he ran towards me. He was about to punch me, but I grabbed his fist and threw him behind me. Man how did I get super strength? Then I saw a hand come towards me and smacked me. I fell down, but I got up again. I decided to run to him and tackle him down. I jumped up and kicked him down to the ground. Then I gave him hard punches and kicks all over his body. He screamed in pain. Then I stomped my foot on his face. When I looked down he was bruised up and a little bit bloody. Well that should clear it up!

I looked through the window and I saw *Gulp* a dick. And then I saw CeCe legs being spread by Deuce. He was about to fuck her! I have never ever seen such a male's private part before. I did learn in science about... having babies in health and how the male's pelvis penetrates the vaginal areas of a woman and the spasm penetrates the organs and creates babies. I can't let that happen to my CeCe! I climbed through the window. Then when I got in, two men in ski masks blocked me with their fists out. Ok so the blows aren't over yet. I'm gonna have to go at it again. I ran towards them and started to jump at them...

CeCe's POV

... I feel so in pain right now. At least my boobs weren't touched. Yet... Then I saw... a dick in front of me. I looked up and saw Deuce's erection. "I'm gonna take your cherry out like I've been wanting you in me!" He growled as he started to grab me. "... Deuce... Please..." I finally said. "No! " He said back to me. I'm gonna die any soon, and Rocky still isn't here. Then just as I felt the tip of his dick on my pussy, I heard a "Hey!" I finally looked to my right and saw... Rocky! But her shirt's torn up and her face is a little bit bruised up with marks. "Shit! What are you doing here, Smart Ass?" he said. I growled again as his words. Then I saw something amazing... Rocky running up to Deuce and jumping on him while stomping and giving him punches and hard kicks. Now that's the Rocky I know and love.

Then 5 minutes later, I saw Deuce all bruised up and bloody on the floor. Rocky stood up and said, "You wanna piece of this boys?" and then all the boys ran out of the building. Rocky faced me and ran to me. "CeCe! Are you okay? I thought you were hurt or worse... died..." she said in a slight sad tone. Then she unchained me and my arms were released. Oh they are so sore! "Rocky, it's okay! And you're not bad at the butt kicking by the way." I said as I gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Ah her kisses. I couldn't help it but slip my hand under her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra. Naughty... I caressed her breast and pinched her nipple. She moaned as she rubbed my pussy and squeezed my clit. "Mmph! Rocky!" I moaned. Then I pulled away. "Come on we have to go! I got up and found my clothes on a box. I quickly slipped it on and then I grabbed Rocky's hand and we both walked off of the building.

Rocky POV

I was back in CeCe's apartment. We were both cuddling and watching TV. Then I felt something under my shirt. I felt a soft hand rub my breasts and pinching my nipples. I moaned slightly. Then I realized it was CeCe. I didn't look at her, but I slipped my hand through her tights and rubbed her pussy. Then I inserted my fingers inside of her. I sighed at the warm and comfortable feeling of her warm walls. "Mmph! Rocky don't stop!" I heard her moan. Then the next thing I knew was that that I used my other hand to grab her face and smashed my lips on hers. I slipped my tongue inside of hers and our tongues danced. I pushed her down onto the couch and slipped off her clothes. She then slipped down my pants and saw that I wasn't wearing any underwear.. "Hmph. Naughty boo..." She said. I smirked as I leaned down and sucked on her left breast. I licked and bit her nipple which made her moan out my name loudly while my other hand was still poking deep inside her walls. I inserted three more fingers. "Rocky! You. –Mmph! Are such a naughty ass!" she moaned. "Why thank you. It's my job" I said sarcastically. I wiggled my four fingers inside her and she started grinding on them. Then the next thing that happened, she finally bursted and I felt her juices squirting out. I pulled out my fingers and then leaned down to lick out her juice. I felt her hands tangle in my hair.

Now this should relieve and forget the part where I was supposed to tell her I ditched her for the Book Signing.

Ah! That should do it! I hope you liked it. Or is it bad? Again I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. I only have chances to write when I'm all alone and the rest of my family is in their rooms or they're gone off somewhere. I wanted to make this chapter more... I don't know what the word is. But uh... Please review! ^^ Maybe I could get another chance to update... Eh whatever. Review! ^U^


End file.
